The Protagonist (Persona 5)
|-|Ren Amamiya= |-|Joker= |-|Arsene= |-|Satanael= Character Synopsis Ren Amamiya, or Akira Kurusu as he's called in the manga, is the protagonist of Persona 5. After being arrested on false charges of assault, he's put on probation for a year and goes to live with a family friend by the name of Sojiro Sakura. Sojiro runs a café, however, and as he's already got someone living in his house, Ren is forced to live in the café's attic. Due to his arrest, he's expelled from his former high school, which changes up his school situation. He transfers to a new high school, Shujin Academy. There, he meets Ryuji Sakamoto for the first time, who begins ranting about a particular gym teacher who works at Shujin. The Meta-nav, a supernatural self-installing app, picks up their conversation and sends them to a castle. Thanks to this, he and his newfound acquaintance are hours late to his first day. Ren and his allies would go on to take down his palace, alongside many others under the collective alias of the Phantom Thieves, seeking to reform society as a whole, though this eventually pits them against the embodiment of the masses' wishes itself. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C | 4-A | Low 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Name: Ren Amamiya, Akira Kurusu, Joker, The Trickster Gender: Male Age: Likely 16 or 17 Classification: Human, Persona user, Wildcard user Special Abilities: |-|Ren as Joker= Superhuman Physical characteristics, Absorbtion and Power mimicry (Can absorb copies of beings into his mask and summon perfect copies of them as Personas, inheriting all of their powers, resistances and weaknesses), Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind, can set opponents on fire, paralyze them with electricity or freeze them solid), Mind manipulation (Can attack enemies' minds directly, can disorient or brainwash enemies, can destroy people's shadows in the Metaverse which causes them to be reduced to a vegetative state in which they cannot support themselves and eventually die in reality), Radiation manipulation (Can attack with radiation-based explosions, the strongest of which being on the cosmic scale), Light manipulation (Can attack with light and holy power), Darkness manipulation (Can attack with darkness and curses), Empathetic manipulation (Can charm enemies, inflict fear in them or simply make them depressed until they commit suicide themselves), Stat manipulation (Can raise his own physical characteristics and reduce those of enemies), Attack nullification, absorbtion and reflection (Can nullify, absorb or reflect any type of attack that falls under the categories of the former abilities), Sleep inducement, Death Inducement (Can induce instant death onto enemies), Can cast "Almighty" attacks which cannot be defended against, Resistance Negation (Various personas he can wield possess skills that nullify any type of resistance to a type of attack that falls under any one of the above abilities; including resistance, nullification, absorbtion or reflection), Information Analysis and limited Clairvoyance (Third Eye allows him to see things invisible to a human's naked eye as well as which things would be useful to him in the immediate future) , Resistance to Physical attacks, Elemental manipulation, Mind manipulation, Empathetic manipulation, Radiation manipulation, Light manipulation, Darkness manipulation, and Existence erasure (Cannot be erased as long as The Phantom Thieves exist in the collective unconsciousness of the masses) |-|With Satanael= All previous abilities, Conceptual Destruction, Immortality Negation (Put down Yaldabaoth for good) Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Above the likes of Futaba, who's realm was big enough to encompass it's own sun) '| Multi-Solar System Level (Defeated Shadow Okumura's right-hand executive, and then crushed Okumura himself. Shadow Okumura's Palace, something that spawned directly from Okumura's distorted desires, is an enormous spaceport surrounded by stars and nebulae, and Shadow Okumura governs it and passively sustains its existence.) | Universe Level+ (Shot a hole through Yaldabaoth's face, who moments later admitted that Satanael's power surpassed his own.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to the Corporob MDL-ED's nebula-spanning attack "Big Bang Challenge", as well as Lucifer's Morning Star, an attack that reaches earth from a distant star in an instant.) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ 'in the Metaverse (Alongside his teammates, could lift Kamoshida's Crown above the ground while it was roughly the size of a refrigerator.) 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Capable of surpassing Futaba, who created a realm with a star) '| Multi-Solar System Level (Defeated Shadow Okumura with ease after destroying the Corporob MDL-ED.) | Universe Level+ (Shot a hole through Yaldabaoth's head, completely destroying its face.) Durability: Large Star Level '(Can endure attacks from the likes of Futaba) '| Multi-Solar System Level (Capable of withstanding attacks from the Corporob MDL-ED, including the Big Bang Challenge, fought opponents above it.) | Universe Level+ (Battled Yaldabaoth and can withstand his most powerful attack, albeit just barely.) Stamina: High '(Can use skills which passively regenerate his stamina, effectively making it endless. It should be noted that the Metaverse drains his stamina in reality heavily) 'Range: Multi-Solar System Level with certain attacks (Can utilize Cosmic Flare and Lucifer's Morning Star in battle, which are shown in-game to be on stellar scales.) Intelligence: High (Is near the top of his school in terms of intelligence, learns very quickly and is innovative and perceptive.) Weaknesses: Cannot use his Personas outside of the Metaverse unless it, or something similar, somehow became linked to reality. Versions: Early/Mid-Game '| '''Late-Game '| '''End-Game Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Various Personas:' Due to his ability, the Wild Card, he can wield a wide range of Personas. Most are obtained via fusing old ones together, or by taking in entities that he's fighting into his mask and using those. This allows him to take on the abilities, resistances and weaknesses of whatever he absorbs into his mask. *'Paradise Lost:' A weapon created from transforming Satanael into a dagger. Bolsters his resistance to curses and darkness-based attacks to absurd levels. *'Nataraja:' One of his 2 best obtainable guns, created from transforming Metatron into a pistol. Raises all of his physical statistics considerably. *'Tyrant Pistol:' The other of his 2 best obtainable guns, created from transforming Lucifer into a handgun. Raises his magic ability significantly. *'Omnipotent Orb:' A gift from Caroline and Justine as a reward for besting them in combat. Nullifies all types of damage with the exception of Almighty attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical attacks:' Various kinds of Physical attacks are open to him, including but not limited to: **'God's Hand:' A rocket-powered fist blasts toward a single opponent. **'Brave Blade:' A ferocious attacks that comes from underneath. **'Sword Dance:' Multiple swords dance through the air and strike a single opponent all at once. **'Vorpal Blade:' The space surrounding all of Ren's present enemies is filled with bright slashes in an instant, dealing severe damage to all of them. **'Gigantomachia:' The very ground itself erupts and shatters around Ren, dealing damage to all his present enemies. **'One-Shot Kill:' A single gunshot that has a high chance of crippling a single enemy. **'Riot Gun:' Gunshots dealt out to all enemies at once. *'Elemental Attacks:' Various attacks that utilize the forces of nature are available to him, including but not limited to: **'Maragidyne:' Pillars of white-hot flame erupt from the ground that all of Joker's current enemies are standing on at once, incinerating them. **'Inferno:' A flaming beam, similar to a laser, cuts across the ground and strikes a single enemy. **'Blazing Hell:' Bubbling magma pools at the feet of Joker's enemies and destroys them. **'Mabufudyne:' Ice crystals freeze around all of Joker's enemies at once and grow into forms similar to trees. **'Diamond Dust:' A sphere of blue light engulfs a single enemy before exploding into a huge jagged snowflake. **'Ice Age:' A larger sphere of blue light appears over all enemies' heads, and causes razor-sharp pillars of ice to shoot up from the ground beneath them. **'Maziodyne:' Balls of lightning engulf every enemy at once and electrify them. **'Thunder Reign:' Odin's Spear, Gungnir, falls from the sky and strikes a single enemy. A torrent of electricity is then channeled through the spear and reduces the enemy to ash. **'Wild Thunder:' Lightning Bolts are poured from the sky and surge in from other directions as well, dealing damage to all of Joker's enemies at once. **'Magarudyne:' Miniature Cyclones surge into existence around each of Joker's enemies at once, tearing them apart. **'Phanta Rhei:' Spinning bladelike cyclones of wind slam into a single foe from multiple directions, slicing them apart. **'Vacuum Wave:' A tornado, enhanced further by lightning and large enough to cover all of Joker's enemies at once, comes into existence from a storm and touches land right where his foes stand. *'Force attacks:' Various attacks that manipulate the forces that bind together human understanding itself are available to him, including but not limited to: **'Mafreidyne:' Large nuclear explosions vaporize each of Ren's foes. These blasts could be said to be similar to the explosions created by Atomic Bombs, without the mushroom cloud. **'Atomic Flare:' A nuclear explosion that makes any produced by Mafreidyne look like a joke, except it's all concentrated on a single foe. **'Cosmic Flare:' An explosion that at first vaguely resembles the rainbows of various materials that orbit black holes, but an instant later bursts apart into an explosion that could be compared to a supernova. The attack itself dwarfs stars and even nebulae. **'Mapsiodyne:' Each one of Ren's enemies suffers an assault that directly damages their mind and sanity. **'Psycho Force:' An attack that directly attacks a single opponent's mind. Considerably more potent than Mapsiodyne. Has no comprehensible physical shape, as it exists and attacks only on the astral plane. **'Psycho Blast:' All of Joker's enemies are assaulted with a single mental attack that locks their minds in a sanity-inducing hell from which there isn't even hope of escape. **'Makougaon:' Pillars of light swallow each of Joker's enemies at once. **'Divine Judgement:' A divine gavel passes Judgement upon a single enemy, halving its remaining vitality. **'Samsara:' A skill unique to the persona Daisoujou. Light engulfs all enemies at once as spinning slabs of pure light spin around them with increasing speed, instantly inducing death onto every foe. **'Maeigaon:' Pillars of darkness unleash their curses upon each enemy of Joker's. **'Demonic Decree:' Darkness engulfs a single foe as a tenebrous scythe reaps half of its remaining vitality. **'Die for me!:' A skill unique to the persona Alice. Alice whispers the words "die for me" to all of Joker's present opponents, causing death to instantly be induced upon them. *'Almighty Attacks:' A special class of attacks that cannot be defended against in any way, shape or form; magic resistance, attack nullification and even reflection will not save you from an Almighty attack. The attacks he has access to include, among others: **'Ghastly Wail:' A technique that instantly kills every enemy of Joker's that is scared at the moment it's cast. As it's an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. **'Megidolaon:' A dome of white light that swallows all of Joker's foes at once. As it's an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. **'Black Viper:' The ground beneath a single enemy bubbles and darkens until it's jet black, at which point a massive black snake head rises from the ground to slay it in a single strike. As it's an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. **'Sinful Shell:' Satanael fires a bullet backed by the combined powers of all 7 evils of man, which can pierce straight through any manner of entity, including a conceptual and godly being like Yaldabaoth. An attack unique to Satanael, and which is only used against Yaldabaoth at the end of the game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Teens Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Mind Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Power Mimicker Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Absorbers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2